bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome! Hey, I'm a regular here and I wanted to say, Welcome to BFF (Bleach Fan Fiction For Short...Don't mistake it as Best Friend Forever...Lulz)! If you need help, I recommend Lord Sei , Head Admin Of This Wikia. I can try to help too. So, Welcome! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 07:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Kido and Gotei 13 All Kido and Gotei 13 members that are used in my arcs are part of the official fanon kido and gotei 13 Edit On Kenji's Kido Page You NEED permission from the others to edit their kido page. And as I see it, NONE of them let you edit it. So I ask you to remove the content you have posted on their page. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 09:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Seen Hitsuke's already taken ya up on this, but ask for permission before you edit pages belonging to myself and my friends (heck, that goes for anyone's pages)...But. I checked your edit and it was only a picture for a spell I myself requested on my User:Page, so don't worry about it, but to avoid anyone givin' ya a go in the future, please post the pictures on my talk page instead, and I'll add them in myself. Kenji Hiroshi 11:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure I remember Sure bro when you want we can make the RP story Zanroga OK when you be ready let me know ok well see ya Advise Hey your format is lightly off, check these pages to see set up and organization. Ikari, Seireitou Kawahiru, Raian Getsueikirite or Jōshō Adashino.. These characters are some examples of proper format and use Nihongodict.com to find kanji and real Japanese words and names.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Ash! Hey, it's me! I finally decided to join the Bleach Fanfiction wiki. What do you think? Gai as an Shinigami, Nika as an Arcannar, Karen as a Fullbringer? PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, I've finished the last part of the current chapter on the Fairy Tail Fanon, but I've yet to post it. I'll do that later, and maybe we could RP with Karen and Kyle soon? Anyway, I'll see you around! PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Ash, if you have the time, what do you think of Gai, revamped for Bleach Fanfiction? PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, what do you think's better: Fairy Tail Fanon or Bleach Fanfiction wiki? I can't decide. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It's actually based off Ultimo's Noh Power, and I'm adding that his Zanpakuto spirit (Bleach Fanfiction's Jinkaku) tends to play up on him and forbid him from using it unless it's absolutely neccessary. Other then that, his secondary Shikai and Bankai abilities are manipulation of black and white feathers (just like Fairy Tail Fanon's Gai) which are used the most. And yes...Soon, the Fairy Tail Fanon will equal Bleach Fanfiction! *evil laugh* Sorry 'bout that. See you around. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, does Ten talk often? PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I kinda wanted to see if he could review Gai. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Should I start a storyline here as well? The first few chapters would be the same as Shooting Star, though it'd then diverge into something different. I just don't know about it. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright, then. With Yoruo, his personality's unique and interesting. I like his abilities and parameters, and maybe you could give him some different bullets (like Guns Magic) for his Shikai? I'm still a learner with Bleach, but I can give you a 10/10 for him regardless. Good job. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That sounds pretty cool. Anyway, I was wondering, what's the closest thing to a Clockwork Being that the Bleach Fanfiction has? I want to add Karen here. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, Karen's Gai's mother in this one too. Is it even possible for a Mod-Soul to be a parent of a Plus? PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea. Are rocket-boosters usable in Bleach? Or should I tone them down down to "they release spiritual pressure and look vaguely like rocket-boosters"? PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It's kind of out of character. But I'm sure as a Vizard, maybe rockets of spiritual pressure could form at her feet before being used like rocket-boosters. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, Nika's up. Same character, different setting. What do you think? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Ash, the first chapter's up! I think you know what's going to happen next chapter. Enjoy! PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The begininng of the next chapter has Hitsugaya get beaten by Nika, and then as Nika attacks Hikari, Gai, despite being in bad health, steps in. ...I'm not bringing Gunha over, because he'll be deleted in no time flat. So, I'll create a new antagonist instead. What was that site that you used for translations again? Alright, Misao. Review time. Ultear's nice, one can't forget that before starting. I think her personality is great, a great contrast to Fairy Tail's Ultear. But seriously, she has a good personality. Abilties are good, Fullbring is pretty cool. Though I only understand that Zanpakuto is "sword that grants powers with two levels" and Fullbring is "object that is dear to user that does unique stuff", I think Misao's a great character. 10/10. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) It's because Soul Society can't handle his awesomeness probably because he's the product of when I abuse my power to create a nigh-unstoppable god-like being. Anyway, are you still going to update on the Fairy Tail Fanon? I am. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) And here's Karen. I might make her similar to Shooting Star's Karen after she begins to develop, kinda serious and mellow. Any Zanpakuto suggestions would be greatly appreciated, man. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ash, guess who's up? PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, let me review him. Personality's good, though for the last part, instead of "which ultimately lead to his downfall, and caused him to leave Soul Society forever.", I suggest you write "which ultimately lead to his expulsion from Soul Society forever". It sounds a little bit better, though it's just a suggestion. Powers and Abilities are good, though I can't say much for the Zanpakuto yet. But a spear is interesting! 10/10! PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you think I should give Gai a Hollow Mask? I don't know yet. The Hollow could be similar to Jinkaku in personality. What are your thoughts? PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, the first part of the second chapter's up. Enjoy. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ash, with Ryu, I think the term you're looking for is "sociopath", not "emotionless". Though I dunno. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking foward to seeing him. Did you know that Blazblue's Hazama (the character Ryu's appearance is based off of) is actually partly based on Gin? PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) He's great! I like his unapologetic personality, his powers and abilities are good, and his Zanpakuto's ability. Plus, it looks awesome. This isn't a long review like the others, but still, 10/10. Could you tell me what you think of this character so far? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) None taken, man. Though I'm changing it from fire into magma. His personality (which I'm working on), fits his Zanpakuto. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ash, Touma's up with some changes. Any suggestions for Bankai would be appreciated if you have the time. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I might not give Touma Bankai. Hikari replaces Chall as 'main female protagonist'. Anyway, whenever Touma drains reiatsu out of his opponent, it's added to his own energy. If his opponent's strong enough, they can bypass his absorption. And I'll check Junjie in a minute. I was going to recommend 'Long' as his last name, since it means 'Dragon', but before I could suggest it to you, I saw that you already thought of a new name for him. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I was just about to review him when you messaged me. Alright, let's start. His intro's nice, his personality's good, his history's intresting, and his powers and abilities are cool, though he might not stand a chance against Hayato. For his Zanpakuto, I think the proper translation is ( 私は、赤北、青の南、緑、東茶色西保護後見人になるのは私の公約と放出あなたの力を受け入れることを誓う！Watashi wa, aka kita, ao no minami, midori, higashi chairo nishi hogo kōken'nin ni naru no wa watashi no kōyaku to rirīsu anata no chikara o ukeireru koto o chikau!) Though I might be wrong. Maybe give him elemental control or something (red north = Fire, blue south = Water, etc.) Overall, 10/10. I'm looking foward to seeing his Bankai. Good job. ...Also, abingdon boys school is an epic band. Great choice! PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ash, Chapter 2 and 3 are up. Also, I added more onto Gai. Could you check them out and tell me what you think if you have the time, please? If you can, I recommend you look at Gai first. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Raze told me that as well. I'll change it in a minute. But what do you think of the whole 'Zanpakuto ability copying' thing at the end of Gai's page? It's story only, so it might not cause problems with the admins. I think it's awesome, but it'd be nice to get your opinion on it. And Toshiro will either get Fullbring or get an entirely different Zanpakuto. I've only got one more paragraph to go with Chapter 3. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:08, May 16, 2011 (UTC) It was story only. It's kinda like Awakening in Fairy Tail Fanon. Some abilties are non-existant in RPs, while they're all there in the story. My story has no effect on Bleach fanfiction's canon, and Toshiro's probably gonna get Hyonimaru (A new one or something) back after the timeskip. Besides, Gai gets his butt kicked all around Seireitei by the Captains. But, maybe I should change some things around. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Anki (Copying) is story-only, but in RPs, it's non-existent. Same goes for Kakusei's new ice manipulation, unless the other RPer wants me to use it, then it won't be utilized. Still, it's a bit fun watching Gai try and fail to use all those Zanpakuto abilties in the story. He can't copy Kyoka Suigetsu, Ryujin Jakka, (all those really powerful Zanpakutos) or anything like that. It's explained in the article, so I'm sure that the admins will understand. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) If they don't, then I'll change it. I've already asked Sei if it's okay if I have an overpowered article, but state that it's story-only, then it won't be deleted, but he hasn't answered me yet. So I'll ask Shiratori Cullen. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, stuff it. I've decided I don't want it. I can think of something more awesome then Mega Manning (copying). PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) What, haven't you ever heard of Mega Man? Anyway, my new idea is let's say, if Gai defeats Yamamoto, then Gai will be able to perform a flaming slash or punch. It's a toned down version of my previous idea. Anyway, Shiratori Cullen allowed me to create a new race. Any good? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You can help me create the race if you want, so maybe that can happen. PersonaSuperiorDeus 21:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want to add something you feel would suit the race to the article, feel free to do so. I'm all ears to new suggestions. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great! Maybe we should add their version of Shunpo and Cero. If you feel like it, maybe you can add your property template to it or something, kinda like a collaberation. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on something different, but similar to Shunpo and Cero. They're used in First and Second Shifts, respectively. Anyway, the finished Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 is out. Check them out when you have the time. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering, what should we called the Shunpo and Cero equivilants? I was thinking Zephyr Flight for the first one. But I dunno about the other. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Negativity Pulse is an awesome name. It'll probably be as strong as a normal Cero in regular Accel Formulae, as strong (or slightly weaker) as a Gran Ray Cero in First Shift, and slightly weaker than a Cero Oscuras in Second Shift. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, I have no idea how to portay Negativity Flash. It needs to look different than a Cero. But with Chapter 4, tell me if Gai's godmodding or not if you have the time, please. Though he never gets those awesome and flashy powers back in the current storyline. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) He kills a majority of the Gotei 13 before Shinji's time with his bare hands, uses Anki to copy Hanegetsu (A feather version of Zangetsu/Engetsu), swats Yamamoto aside effortlessly, and is only taken down by Isshin's Final Getsuga, which he copies first before unleashing it against him. Afterwards, Isshin wipes his memory and powers. Anyway, for Negativity Pulse, should they take a certain pose before releasing it? Or maybe release it like a regular Cero? PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I will. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ash, Fairy Tail 234's out. Enjoy. And as for Junjie's Zanpakuto, I like it. 10/10. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe that kid's Mavis or Zeref. But we'll have to wait and see. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) And it was awesome to see Rustyrose stop smirking. Just thought I'd let you know how awesome that was. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on my main female now. Any suggestions where to go with her? Anyway, I was thinking that I change Gai's race to "unknown", as it heavily implies throughout the story that Gai is the Soul King ''(though heavily de-powered and with memory-loss), and if I put that up on his article, he'd be deleted in no time. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 5's up. This version of Gai is slightly luckier than Fairy Tail Fanon Gai. Enjoy. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ash, I created a new race. What do you think? It's still undergoing some improvement. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I added that the Mototsu are open to everyone to create two days ago. As for all that Soul King stuff, I'm just going to leave him as a Mototsu. It allows me to use him in RPs without nerfing him to heck and back. Besides, I like the race. Feel free to make one. See you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, Fairy Tail Chapter 235's up. Enjoy! PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Just wondering, is Azuma your favorite character in the Seven Kin? PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) True, while Ultear's one of my favorite characters in the Seven Kin, I just kinda like Zancrow more. I only wish that he'd have more of a role. He's a great example of what Natsu could've been like if he was raised by a Dark Guild. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Fun fact: Anki is based partly off Take Over. Anyway, where do you think I should go with my real main antagonist? His Zanpakuto was slightly based off Arc of Embodiment. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Greetings Ash! My name's Lone..or Yuki... Whatever u wanna call me ^_^... I find your articles really interesting! especially Sosuke Yatsumaru... See ya around Ash! Hope you enjoy BFF Lone Black Garuga 09:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey...Uhmm Ash-san...Would you consider an RP? Lone Black Garuga 10:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) lol yep.. That would be interesting! hehehe (<_< how come I didn't think of that) so when are you free to RP? Lone Black Garuga 11:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Have A Nice-O Sleep! ^_^ ok! See ya tomorrow! Hope you have a nice sleep Lone Black Garuga 11:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Am now.. Hehehe ^_^ would you have me start it? or would you? Lone Black Garuga 00:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ur go then! Lone Black Garuga 05:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep.. I actually am ^_^.... U did great! But i don't think you should control the other user's character in a RP... ^_^ ur go Lone Black Garuga 06:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok.. But uhmm Can u refrain from making him do any ''major ''things? ^_^ if u know what i mean hehehe ok Lone Black Garuga 06:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Review Uhmm Ash.. If ur not too busy.. can u take a look and pls tell me what u think about him Hotaru Kazuko... It would really be appreciated ^_^ tnx Lone Black Garuga 09:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Tnx a load Ash-kun! ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 10:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to request the same for my character Hiroya Ginkarei. Because I'm curious as to what your opinion of him would be, though I do warn you that his article is a WALL of text. Njalm2 11:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I am Td5 and I saw while messaging Njalm2 that on the review of Njalm2's character Hiroya Ginkarei that you don't understand what Philosophy is. Would you like for me to explain it?: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well to explain it is kind of long inshorit it is a unique kind of energy that isn't spiritual power. The article has more on how and what it is. As for creating a Royal Guardsmen, if your are apart of the Gravity Force the group I am trying to rejoin than you would might want to ask Kenji or Raze of light. If you aren't well then I quess its then up to you. Other than the groups like the Gravity Force this is not really one big contiuning canon. Not much is really shared outside of groups like ranks for captains and the like. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I will say one thing about Philosophy it is completely my idea. Also you may use it but only strong characters can use it only characters of Shunsui-class or Aizen-class the two strongest class of characters can use it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I have seen that you do good reviews. Could you do one of Masanori Kawahiru? Though please don't tell me of it numerious grammer/spelling errors. I try to write articles without using spell check too often. And believe in or not my skills were much worse when I first started here.: The Twilight of Your Despair 07:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that. Just Grandmaster is slightly high but that is only for that he was a present to Sei but I can use him too. As for his calming personality he has a gentle nature but he is mad and discards it often at Kamui for killing his two pagan god friends, hint that is where he got his immortality from it was from one of them.: The Twilight of Your Despair 08:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S I plan to improve him slowly if I improve things too fast I get bored and they end up worse.: The Twilight of Your Despair 08:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I have been working on Masanori what you think now?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you still want your Hayato to fight him?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) A Resolve of Judgement is the rp and its your post whenever you can.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Lin Yao I ask that you do not use both Ling Yao, from FMA's name and likeness. Please change either the name or the picture--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 03:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I appreciate that you changed. I always appreciate the quick acceptance to this, It makes me have faith in new users ^_^ Happy Editing--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 03:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! ^^ I appreciate the comment and I look forward to seeing more of your works--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 04:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Miko This time, and '''only', this time, I will allow you, and by extension everybody else, to make a Miko. The fact is, I don't want it to turn into another Uchiha issue that happened on the Naruto Fanon. The Miko are extinct, and Saori is meant to be the only survivor. So, I will allow it this one time, but permission for Miko will not be given ever again to anyone. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi there Sorry, but I need to focus on finishing my character Fūma Kotarō and Oda Nobunaga before I review any other characters. I also rarely do reviews, so I probably won't be doing one anytime soon anyways. Sorry if this is disappointing to you, but I hope that you'll understand my reasoning. Ciao~ Hmm As in your character's history states that he was about to be promoted by to the Royal Guard than was kicked out of the Soul Society. I thought he would want an answer and who better to get one than from one of the Royal Family. As the Kawahirus like Seireitou Kawahiru or Kamui/ Madara Kawahiru are members of the Fanficition's Royal Family of the Soul Society. That Head Admin Sliver-Haired Seirietou made long ago. So how about your character thinks that Masanori has information for him and Masanori will try to find out if he has information on Kamui as that is Masanori's current main enemy.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, as for Masanori his reason for hating his oldest cousin is that he killed two of his friends. One which gave him her immortality.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Your turn my internet was down for like 11 hours.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok and while I don't care I will save you the trouble of hearing this from another person. You cannot control another person's character interms of discussion or actions. (Masanori Kawahiru a member of the Soul Society's Royal Family is stopped by a man. "What do you want?" ) When I wrote this Masanori asked him what he wants I wasn't asking your character what Masanori wants.. Just you don't have to re edit the rp but believe me others would have a bitch fit about this.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Umm I had already posted before I message you its your turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Your turn whenever you can.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 07:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi how you doin i am wondering could i have your opinion on two of my charatcers,them being Jinoku Tsumaru and Setsuhiro Gensaku of the Jin Oni.If you wish to look at them then that would be awsome but if you don't want to or don't have any time i understand thanks (Sentonara 23:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah thats ok thanks for doing that and yes i am working on the gammer of Setsuhiro.He is still a work in progress.but anyway thanks for doing that. (Sentonara 13:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) Hello again hey bro i´m zanroga with other account, sorry for the delay about making RP story my computer was damaged well so you can start the story and later i will do the next move, other think check my character with this account maybe you want fight with one of them. well see ya Siegwin 20:10 May 20,2011 And here's a new section. Ash, Chapter 6's up. Do you have any ideas for the first major arc? I've originally planned "Gai's crew (Gai, Gekkō, Touma, Hikari, Kaede, Nika, Eienrai) vs. the Gotei 13", but you'll probably have a better idea. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Eienrai's a bad guy, in fact, he's Yurei's right-hand-man (you may have a hard time believing that, since Eienrai is this, and Yurei is this), though he does join Gai for a while (until the end of the arc, where he shows his true colors), and he does provide some exposition about Yurei. I might make Yurei a member of Central 46, otherwise it'll be similar to Aizen's betrayal. Yurei could make a thought projection that's completely different then his regular self (heck, it may even be a woman) to manipulate Central 46 and the Gotei 13 into doing his bidding. Then again, Yurei is a Mototsu. Central 46 have currently ordered the Gotei 13 to take down the 'last of the Mototsu', Gai, and everyone he cares about, with the added effect of unleashing a Kido Cannon on Rukongai, which prompts Gai into storming Seireitei with his crew, which is why they're going to fight the Gotei 13. If they knew that Yurei is a Mototsu, then they'd shift their priorities onto getting rid of him first. Your idea's good, so I'll adapt it. Sad thing is, now I don't know where Gunha fits in with this. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea, though I'll have to think about it. Anyway, do you have any ideas for a Zanpakuto for this character? PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that idea! Anyway, you can use Touma's Shinsō for one of your characters if you want. It just doesn't suit him. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 7's up, and the first arc begins. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 8's out. Also, what do you think of this character, Ash? PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It's Eienrai. As for weaknesses, I'm working on that. Something Gekkou has directly counters that ability, I just don't know what yet. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't think of a good name for Gekkou's Bankai. "Omegasa Ringetsu (Omega Chain Ring Moon)" is a placeholder, so I was wondering, do you have any good ideas for a name? PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Though I was already thinking of another ability to counter Haiouhi's ability, that's even better! PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, appearance is good, his personality's original, his equipment's great, and the rest is good. Kansei interests me. 10/10. Sorry for the short review. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ash, I was wondering what you think of this character so far. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 9's up, and my favorite Bleach character appears. Enjoy! PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ash, Fairy Tail Chapter 236 is up! I didn't see that coming. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) When I was reading, I reached that page and I was like "What? That's not possible." Maybe Mashima's hyping Azuma's strength so if Jellal returns, their battle will show Jellal's true power, since his power level is all over the place in my opinion. And if Laxus returns to save Natsu or someone else, that would be pretty epic. I also think that Meredy might join Fairy Tail or something. I'm hoping so. Mashima keeps one-upping himself with this arc. Every chapter, it gets more and more epic. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Azuma defeating Erza is like dividing by zero. It's not possible. But it happened. Azuma seemed pretty remorseful. I mean "To be honest, I don't like doing things this way either" and the way he acted after Mirajane saved Lisanna from his time bomb could indicate that he might defect from Grimoire Heart. But then again, look at the extremes he goes to in order to fight strong opponents. If Mashima just decides to ignore Azuma after/if he's defeated, then it would be a massive letdown, like Zancrow. He's made such an epic character that shouldn't be put to waste. Hades is probably 'beyond Wizard Saint' level or something. All he's done is sit on his airship and wait for everything to come to pass, which is a bit of a letdown as well. I wanted to see him fight some more. Anyway, we haven't seen Zeref in a while. It'd be funny if he's woken up and walked off to find Natsu or something. But all I know that we'll have to wait for the next chapter. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ash, I was wondering about what I should use for this character's Zanpakuto. I'm going to use her in an RP against Raze. I was thinking lasers. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, let's RP next, Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It all depends on how good I go in this RP. I might make a new character for our RP or something. Or you could just ask me which character you want me to use, whichever you want. PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I was just going to ask you about him. I can't seem to find a good pic of Jellal ;_; but that's a great idea! PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No worry, I've already found one ^^ Poor quality, though, and it's of Mystogan. And I'm trying to think of a Zan for him, maybe celestial body manipulation like Jellal? Or magma? PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, Ash! I really appreaciate it! PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll have to think about it first, though. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah, no problem. Thanks for trying, though. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank You I requested a Review and I got so quite quickly, for that I am grateful, however in the future I think you should take more time with it, as while its nice and good to almost only get nice feedback, it is the criticism which is actually valuable. Nevertheless, thank you alot. You asked me wether Hiroya's Mental Shield ability would prevent optical illusions? The answer is no, this is due to the fact that they don't affect the mind directly. And of course due to the fact that Ekishohime, Danzo's Zanpakuto is a completely original work, and that the Mental Shield ability is designed specifically to prevent Kyoka Suigetsu clones, and will only be taken into account against those. Even if your Zanpakuto was indeed based on the mental state of the opponent, as long as it was indeed a fully original work - I would rend Hiroya's ability null and void. Njalm2 08:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Custodio Mendoza Custodio Mendoza what you think of him in terms of his personality and history? I gave him a mixed personality version of Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Starrk.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC)